Traditionally, mechanical buttons have provided physical tactile sensations to the users of handheld mobile devices. However, with the increase in popularity of touch-sensitive surfaces (e.g., touch screens) on these devices, especially on mobile phones, the mechanical buttons are often no longer present. Instead, haptic output devices may be included in such devices to output haptic effects that alert the user to various events.